I Will Not Even Buzz
I Will Not Even Buzz '''is the forth case to take place in Cabaret Road and also the twenty-Second case overall in the series of Societeit Plot Summery Victim * Duncan Waterspoon (stung to death by bees) Murder Weapons * Bee Killer * Annie Evan Suspect '''Profile * Has read the victim's books * Drinks Coffee * Eats Mutton Appearance * Wears Red Make-Up Profile * Drinks Coffee * Eats Mutton * Read the victim's books Appearance * Wears Blue * Wears Red Make-Up Profile N/A Appearance * Wears blue Profile * Drinks coffee Appearance * Wears Red Make-up Profile * Drinks Coffee * Eats Mutton * Reads the victim's books Appearance * Wears blue Quasi-suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks coffee * The Killer eats mutton * The Killer Reads the Victim's Books * The Killer wears Red Makeup * The Killer wears blue Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate I Will Not Even Buzz Set (Clues: Victim's Body, Bag, Broken pieces; New Suspect; Yulia Cooper Rochester; Victim Identified: Duncan Waterspoon) * Question Yulia about being on the set * Examine Bag (Result: Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Coded Message; New Crime Scene: Duncan's office) * Examine Pieces (Result: Remote control) * Investigate Duncan's office (Clues: Bag pass, Gift basket) * Examine Bag pass (Result: Completed name; New Suspect: Annie Evan) * Ask Annie Evan about the victim * Examine Gift Basket (Result: Trash; New Suspect: Ellie Cooper Rochester) * Question Ellie about the gift basket * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee) * Analyse Remote control (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats mutton) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Brenda Dupont about her lead (Profile Updated: Brenda drinks coffee; New Crime Scene: Police Officer) * Investigate Police Officer (Clues: Files, Trash bag) * Examine Files (Result: Arrest Warrant; New Suspect: Officer Prisha Joseph) * Question Prisha Joseph about arresting the victim * Examine Trash (Result: Ripped Box) * Examine Ripped Box (Result: The Blue Ship) * Analyse The Blue Ship book (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads the victim's books; New Crime Scene: Office Room) * Investigate Office Room (Clues: Locked Safe, Ripped Table) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Faded Birth Record) * Examine Faded Birth Record (Result: Name of daughter) * Question Annie Evan about how he didn't remember his dad (Profile Updated: Annie Drinks coffee, Eat Mutton and has read the victim's books) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Contract) * Question Yulia about the death (Profile Update: Yulia has read the victim's book) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Brenda about burning the stage (Available at the start of Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: Buzz Stage) * Investigate Buzz Stage (Clues: Compass and Phone) * Examine Compass (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyse Voice recorder (09:00:00) * Ask Joseph about the Voice recording (Profile Updated: Prisha drinks coffee, Eats mutton and has read the victim's books) * Examine Phone (Result: Ripped Card) * Examine Ripped Card (Result: Autograph) * Ask Ellie about the autograph (Profile Updated: Yulia drinks coffee and eats mutton) * Investigate Police Officer Desk (Available after everything above is done; Clues: Buzz Cage, Trash) * Examine Bee Cage (Result: Trolls thing) * Analyse trolls thing (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Red Make-up (Appears to have wears Red makeup) * Examine Trash (Result: Victim's landyard) * Analyse Victim's landyard (15:00:00; The Killer is wearing red) * Take care of the killer now! * Move onto Good He So Not Bad (4/6) (No stars) Good He So Not Bad (4/6) * See what Angela Spengler (Available after Unlocking Good He So Not Bad (4/6)) * Investigate Buzz stage (Clues: Ian Coldwell, Julia Blue, Ethan Bloom) * Talk to the 3 escaped prisoners * Investigate Police Officer (Clue: Trash) * Examine Trash (Result: Ripped pieces of paper) * Examine Ripped Pieces of Paper (Result: Letter) * Investigate Victim's Office (Available after Unlocking Good He So Not Bad (4/6); Clue: Lost and Fancy box) * Examine Lost and fancy box (Result: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Unlocked phone) * Analyse Phone (09:00:00) * Question Ellie about the picture (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Buzz Stage (Everything before this must be done; Clue: Broken paper) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Laura's leaving letter) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia * The title is a reference to the American comedy panel game I Will Not Even Buzzcocks. * Duncan Waterspoon is a reference to Duncan Campbell Scott * Trolls and the Blue Ship are reference to two of his books. Navigation Category:Cabaret Road